The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 18
The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 18 Robyn's POV "Now that's no way to treat family!" I snapped, quickly hauling myself to my feet. Lamia and Melione just stood there with smug looks. "Didn't mother teach you any manners? Or were you too far behind in your magic lessons to learn any?" Lamia's snub look melted into a angry sneer. "How... dare you! I am the most powerful child of Hecate that has ever been or ever will be!" She roared unleashing a wave of magical energy that caused her hair to spontaneously combust. "Lamia, if you must destroy her please do it quickly. We have other uninvited guests." She chided pointing to the top of the cliff. I glanced up, just in time to see Aubrey, Courtney and Hanna hurl themselves off the top of the canyon. I watched as they plummeted through the air. I raised my hands to cast a spell, but a green fire-ball from Lamia interrupted me. I turned and cast a deflecting spell, sending the fire-ball into the river. I quickly looked back expecting to see my friends become a giant demigod grease spot. But, at the last minute, Hanna sprouted a pair of large black wings and slowed their descent. I lost sight of them as they disappeared into the crowd of ghosts. Lamia ran her fingers through her fiery mane, transforming it back into scarlet hair. "You deal with them." She hissed, staring at me with malice in her reptilian eyes. "I really should spend some quality time with my sister." Melinoe shook her head and sighed. "As you wish." She waved her hand and vanished. Lamia gave me an evil smile as she extended her hands forward. Lightning flew from her fingertips and I sprinted behind a boulder just in time to avoid being zapped. I pulled three cards from my deck and whispered a spell I jumped on top of the rock and flung the cards. They exploded into huge net of chains entangling everything with it's reach. Lamia shrieked as the chains wrapped around her body. I watched as she strained against the chains but they had anchored themselves deep in the ground and there way no way she could break free. "You little witch!" Lamia snarled. "I'll take that as a compliment." I laughed retrieving my monster deck. I held up two cards and summoned a pair of Hell-hounds each the size of a pickup truck. The beasts growled and slowly stalked toward Lamia. She bared her fangs at the hounds and the barked in response. "So long sis. Any last word before my pets send you to the Underworld." I said waving goodbye. "Just this... Metamorfortse!" She cried and was suddenly engulfed in a blinding green light. I stared in horror as Lamia began to twist and grow. The chains that were binding her shattered as she completed her transformation. Just when I thought my sister could get any uglier she goes and pulls a stunt like this. Lamia had grown to nearly fifty feet in height and sprouted horrible bat-like wings.Her snake trunk was about the size of a freight train, horns sprouted from her head and her eyes glowed with a violent red light. My Hell-hounds snarled and lunged leaping for her throat. Lamia snatched each of them out of thin air and held them in her massive clawed hands. She squeezed and the hounds howled then turned to dust as she crushed them. "Oh @#$%" I whispered under my breath. "What in the name of the gods am I gonna do now?" "Die!" Lamia roared as stream of fire erupted from her mouth. I thrust my hand forward and barked: "Pnoi tis Voreas." An icy wind rose up and collided with Lamia's fire blowing it back into her face. "Two words; Breath Mint!" I shouted. I sprinted towards the river, about to jump, when the water exploded rising forty feet in the air, cutting me off from where my friends might be. I turned back to face my sister who had her hand out-stretched, glowing with magical energy. "This isn't good." I thought to myself. "In this form she's far too powerful for me to take on alone. I could summon more monsters but none of them are strong enough to beat her. My dragons might be able to destroy her but I can't risk them dying in the process." "Robyn!" Someone yelled behind me. I whirled around and spotted Cole, Samuel, and Zahir through the wall of water. They were standing on the opposite side of the river, weapons drawn. "Behind you!" Samuel screamed. Before I could turn around a bone shattering force slammed into my back. I couldn't tell if Lamia had cast a spell or simply smacked me. But I was sent flying into the wall of water. I tumbled through the water getting tossed around like a sock in a washing machine until I managed to swim my way to the other side. I collapsed on the ground coughing and retching. The boys ran over and knelt down next me. I shoved hem back and staggered to my feet only to feel a searing pain ripple through my entire body. I fell again but Zahir caught me. I let out a ragged breath and clutched at Zahir's shirt. "Relax." He said in as calm voice. "You're not going to die, not while I'm here." "I have a boyfriend remember. Now help me up, I'm about to commit sororicide." I grunted trying to get back up. "You are in no condition to fight." He warned holding me down. "Then heal me so I can fight! I know how to defeat her I just need you three to distract her." I shouted. Samuel and Cole looked at each other then at Zahir and nodded. "Fine." Zahir muttered. He placed his hand on my chest and closed his eyes. I felt a jolt then an empty feeling, like something had be ripped from my body. My vision went black for a moment and my breathing and heart stopped. Then, my eyes flew open, I inhaled and my heart started pumping again. I sat up, the pain no longer shooting through my body. "What did you do?" I asked flexing my fingers. "In order to heal you I had to kill you." Zahir stated without hesitation. "You what?" I roared, jumping to my feet. I whirled on Zahir but something was wrong with him; his hair had grown longer, and his eyes (if it was possible) turned a darker shade of black. There was an aura about him, pitch black, cold, and menacing. "Zahir?" I asked. But before he could respond the wall of water collapsed and Lamia surged forth. We scattered as she crossed the river. "So... you had a plan?" Cole called reaching for his spear. "Stall her, I need time to complete my spell. When I say 'move' you guys get as far away from Lamia as possible." I explained. "What spell are you going to cast?" Samuel asked. "You'll see." I warned. I retrieved my monster deck and summoned five Earthborn. Each stood eight feet tall, holding large boulders in their six arms. They shouted at Lamia in defiance and charged her hurling their boulders like footballs. Zahir sprouted a pair of black wings and soared into the air, carrying his Stygian Iron scythe. Samuel and Cole were about to charge when I held up my hand. "On second thought, I need the two of you with me as a last line of defense." They both started to argue but I gave them a warning look and they grudgingly shut up. I reached for my Stygian Iron dagger and closed my eyes. I could hear Zahir and my Earthborn locked in battle with Lamia. But ignored that, instead I focused on gathering magical energy. I could feel magic energy but it was weak. Lamia had used up all the magic in the area. I needed more and to do so was going to take a huge sacrifice. I pulled out my deck of monster cards, removed my three dragons, then lit my deck on fire. The deaths of forty monsters quickly filled the air with magic energy. I closed my eyes again and began chanting holding my dagger above my hand with the spell ready to be cast, I told Samuel and Cole to get away then shouted for Zahir to do the same. He gave me an irritated look then flew off with Samuel and Cole hot on his heels. With the boys gone and my Earthborn long destroyed, Lamia and I were once again alone. "What are you doing?" She growled noticing the blade poised above my open palm. "Casting a spell that will even the playing field." I responded. "I cast Anti-Magic Circle!" I shouted slicing open my hand. "No!" Lamia screamed recoiling away. It was too late, the blood that had already spattered on the ground began moving. It quickly began painting intricate lines and symbols across the canyon floor until a perfect circle, 30 feet in diameter, was formed. Once completed blue light flared up enclosing the area in a blue dome. Lamia shrieked. She began smoking, her transformation fading away as the Circle stripped away all spells and magic from the area. She fell to her hands as she reverted back to her original form. I looked up at me with pure hatred. "Now sister let's end this." I gripped my dagger in my non-bleeding hand and charged. Category:The Assassins Category:SonOfZeus1200